Don't Cry
by zfrine
Summary: Kida Masaomi, siswa baru Raira, diganggu teman-teman barunya. Siapa siswa SMP yang begitu baik padanya itu? IzaKida, cliché


**Disclaimer : Pokoknya Durarara! bukan punya saya**

**Warning : AU, school bulying, OOC, crack, hints of shounen ai**

* * *

><p>Bocah 6 tahun berambut pirang yang mematut diri di depan cermin itu adalah Kida Masaomi. Baru semingguan ini ia menjadi warga Ikebukuro. Hari ini akan jadi hari pertamanya masuk sekolah, Raira Elementary School, kelas 1.<p>

"Masaomi?"

"Masaomi? Cepat turun dan makan sarapanmu!"

Anak laki-laki dalam balutan _hoodie _putih tulang itu menuruni anak tangga dengan tidak bersemangat. Tangan kanannya menyeret tas dengan enggan.

"Ayo, cepat habiskan sarapanmu. Sudah hampir jam 8, Ibu bisa terlambat pergi ke kantor." Sang ibu sibuk berputar-putar menyiapkan bekal makanan untuk putranya.

Melihat Masaomi hanya duduk diam dan tidak menyentuh sarapannya sama sekali, wanita muda itu berdecak pelan. "Apa sih maumu, Masaomi? Kau mau makan atau tidak?"

Anak itu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku-"

"Argh, sudah jam berapa ini? Aku terlambat! Terserah kau saja, Sayang! Ini bekalmu dan jangan lupa kunci pintunya, ya! Ibu berangkat dulu!" Wanita itu menghilang begitu saja dari ruang makan. Kemudian terdengar suara pintu dibuka dan ditutup.

Sepi lagi.

Masaomi menghela nafas panjang seraya memandangi telur mata sapi yang kuningnya tampak berkilauan di hadapannya dengan tampang jijik. Ia benci telur setengah matang.

Menjauhkan piringnya, Masaomi beranjak dan membuka kulkas, mendapati isinya makanan kaleng beraneka ragam dan beberapa susu kotak. Tidak ada biskuit atau snack.

Dia menutupnya lagi dan meneguk habis segelas susu hangat yang sudah disiapkan ibunya di meja.

Tidak ada sarapan untuk pagi ini.

Anak itu meraih tasnya dan bersiap untuk berangkat ke sekolah.

Bahkan tidak ada yang mengantarnya di hari pertamanya masuk sekolah.

...

Waktu menunjukkan pukul sembilan kurang sepuluh menit saat Masaomi mengetuk pintu kelasnya.

"Terlambat di hari pertamamu masuk sekolah? Ckckck.."

Berpasang-pasang mata memandang ke arahnya. Mereka berbisik-bisik dan tertawa kecil. Beberapa melihat dengan sinis dan tidak bersahabat.

"Karena ini hari pertamamu, Bapak tidak akan mempermasalahkannya. Sekarang silahkan perkenalkan dirimu."

"Kida Masaomi. _Dozo yoroshiku,_"

...

Bel istirahat berbunyi nyaring.

Masaomi memperhatikan saja bagaimana teman-teman sekelasnya berlarian keluar kelas dengan girang, mengayun-ayunkan kotak makan mereka masing-masing. Ia memegangi perutnya yang sejak setengah jam yang lalu bernyanyi. Wajar saja, ia tidak makan apa pun pagi tadi. Hanya minum segelas susu.

Mengaduk-aduk isi tasnya, ia tidak dapat menemukan kotak makan siangnya.

"Sial.." gerutunya pelan. Ia meninggalkannya di rumah.

Tidak ada makan siang hari ini.

Ia menghela nafas panjang dan melihat ke luar jendela kelas. Hari pertama sekolah yang menyebalkan. Tidak sarapan, berangkat sendirian, terlambat masuk kelas, teman-teman yang tidak bersahabat dan sekarang tidak makan siang. Apalagi yang akan terjadi nanti?

...

Masaomi sama sekali tidak memperhatikan pelajaran setelah jam makan siang. Perutnya sudah tidak berbunyi lagi, tapi berganti dengan perih dan terasa melilit seperti pakaian yang sedang diperas.

Anak itu terlalu enggan meminta izin ke ruang kesehatan dan membiarkan kepalanya terkulai di atas meja selama pelajaran berlangsung.

Ajaibnya, gurunya tidak menyadari hal itu.

Sepertinya guru berkepala semi botak itu terlalu bersemangat memberikan contoh pengerjaan soal penambahan sederhana di papan tulis dan sama sekali tidak menyadari ada siswanya yang kelaparan hingga jatuh sakit.

Sampai akhirnya bel kebebasan itu berbunyi nyaring, diikuti sorak-sorai gembira seisi kelas.

Akhirnya Matematika berakhir.

Masaomi pikir ia bisa langsung pulang ke rumah dan meringkuk di tempat tidurnya yang empuk. Merengek-rengek pada ibunya kalau perutnya sakit.

Tapi ia salah. Tidak semudah itu keluar dari kelas ini.

Tiga anak laki-laki berdiri di depan pintu kelas, menghalangi siapa pun yang ingin keluar dari sana. Termasuk Masaomi yang memang sengaja menunggu agar kelas sepi dulu.

Ada beberapa anak yang terjebak bersamanya di sini. Namun mereka semua menatap ke arahnya dengan pandangan tidak suka. Ia khawatir hanya ia _seorang _yang sebenarnya terjebak di sini.

Inikah kesialannya yang kesekian hari ini?

"Hei anak baru!" Seorang anak berambut spike mendekatinya dengan tampang garang. Setidaknya mukanya terlihat menakutkan bagi anak 6 tahun seperti dirinya.

"Rambutmu aneh sekali, kau tahu itu, kan?" Tiba-tiba saja ia menarik rambut pirang Masaomi dengan kasar. Membuatnya mengaduh.

"Anak sepertimu tidak diterima di sekolah ini!" Temannya yang satunya lagi ikut-ikutan menarik rambutnya.

"Sakit!" Masaomi berusaha menepis tangan mereka, namun ia malah didorong hingga terjatuh ke belakang.

"Orang asing!" Ada yang menarik rambutnya dari belakang.

"Orang asing pergi saja sana!"

"Kau tidak pantas ada di sini!"

Tidak hanya menarik rambut pirangnya, beberapa dari mereka ada yang mencubit dan mendorongnya. Rasanya ingin menangis diperlakukan seperti itu, di hari pertamamu masuk sekolah. Apalagi perutnya juga sedang sakit.

Tapi ia tidak boleh menangis.

Ia sendiri yang menyuruh Mikado, temannya di kota kecil yang ia tinggali sebelumnya, untuk tidak menangis lagi. Anak itu terlalu cengeng. Ia tidak memperbolehkan Mikado untuk menangis walaupun mereka sudah tidak bisa bertemu dan bermain bersama-sama lagi.

Masaomi tidak akan menganggapnya teman kalau Mikado menangis lagi.

Lalu kenapa sekarang ia yang ingin menangis? Apa kata Mikado nanti kalau ia sampai tahu?

Pokoknya ia tidak boleh menangis.

"Hentikan!" Sekuat tenaga ia memberontak dari tangan-tangan mungil yang melancarkan serangan bertubi-tubi ke arahnya, bangkit dan berlari menerobos barikade tiga anak di depan pintu.

Ternyata tidak sampai di situ saja, karena mereka mengejarnya.

"Jangan lari kau, orang asing!"

Mereka mengejar Masaomi dengan semangat seperti ini adalah permainan kejar-kejaran. Setidaknya menurut guru dan senior yang berpapasan dengan mereka, lebih tepatnya hampir ditabrak oleh segerombolan bandit kecil itu. Mereka hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala dan berdecak pelan.

Apa yang sebenarnya mereka inginkan darinya?

Masaomi terus berlari. Secepat mungkin dengan kondisinya yang tidak menyenangkan seperti ini.

Ia bahkan tidak berhenti di ruang loker untuk mengambil sepatunya, melainkan terus berlari tak peduli meskipun ia hanya mengenakan _uwabaki. _Yang ia tahu, mereka tidak akan menyerah dengan mudah.

Murid sekolah dasar sekarang menyeramkan.

Ia terus berlari hingga kakinya terantuk batu dan jatuh, dengan wajah mencium halaman depan sekolah yang kering dan berdebu.

Ah, sekarang _hoodie_nya kotor. Ibu pasti akan memarahinya nanti.

"Ha! Kau sudah mendapat pelajaran, rambut aneh!"

Mereka mengelilingi Masaomi yang masih dalam posisi tengkurap di atas tanah dan tertawa senang. Sama sekali tidak ada niatan untuk membantunya berdiri.

"Rasakan itu, dasar anak aneh! Ayo kita pulang!"

Salah seorang dari mereka sempat menarik rambutnya sebelum pergi.

Akhirnya tenang lagi. Tidak ada gangguan dan makian yang menerornya. Hal itu tidak langsung membuatnya bangun dan pulang. Ia hanya beralih ke posisi duduk dengan kepayahan dan menyembunyikan mukanya.

Akhirnya air matanya jatuh juga.

Untuk pertama kalinya sejak mengenal dunia sekolah seorang Kida Masaomi menangis.

Tidak akan ada yang peduli padanya.

Tidak ada yang ia kenal di kota ini selain ayah dan ibunya yang sibuk bekerja. Tidak akan ada yang mengulurkan tangan untuk membantunya berdiri atau sekedar menanyakan apakah ia baik-baik saja. Tidak ada teman yang akan bermain bersamanya.

Tidak ada Mikado.

"Hei, _daijoubu ka?_"

Perlahan Masaomi mengangkat kepalanya.

Seorang anak laki-laki berseragam SMP berjongkok di depannya. Sepasang mata merahnya yang bersinar membuat Masaomi takut. Ia pun berusaha untuk menjauh, tapi malah berhasil membuatnya terjatuh lagi ke atas tanah berdebu.

"Ah, lututmu berdarah."

Ia baru menyadarinya setelah siswa SMP itu menyinggung hal tersebut. Cairan merah pekat bercampur debu tampak melumuri lututnya. Ia berjengit menahan sakit saat berusaha untuk berdiri.

Tapi ia salah perhitungan, karena ternyata kakinya terlalu lemas untuk dapat menopang tubuhnya. Efek belum makan seharian.

Dan _senpai _itu dengan sigap menangkap tubuhnya sebelum Masaomi jatuh lagi untuk kesekian kalinya. "Jangan memaksakan diri."

Pemilik mata merah itu menggendongnya _bridal style. _Muka Masaomi memerah dan ia berontak. Mana boleh ia membiarkan dirinya diperlakukan seperti itu oleh orang tidak dikenal yang baru bertemu dengannya tidak lebih dari 2 menit yang lalu.

"Jangan banyak bergerak dan katakan di mana kau tinggal! Aku akan mengantarmu ke sana!" Anak laki-laki itu mengeratkan dekapannya untuk menghentikan perlawanan Masaomi.

"Lepaskan!"

"Hsshh, sudah tenang! Aku tidak akan berbuat jahat padamu, _gaki_!" bentaknya setangah berteriak, membuat Masaomi takut dan terdiam.

Dia mendengus, "Begini lebih baik. Di mana rumahmu?"

"_Ano_- aku tinggal di dekat Seibu-"

Saat itu perut Masaomi berbunyi lagi. Ia bahkan terkejut mendengar suaranya yang nyaring dan seketika itu juga mukanya memerah.

Siswa SMP itu tertawa kecil mendengarnya. "Kau lapar, eh? Baiklah, sebaiknya kita mampir dulu ke suatu tempat!"

Mereka pun meninggalkan wilayah Raira Elementary School.

"Oh iya, aku Orihara Izaya. Siapa namamu, adik?"

Sepasang mata coklat madunya yang bulat bertemu dengan orbs merah itu, namun Masaomi segera mengalihkan perhatiannya. "Kida Masaomi." ujarnya lirih.

"Kida-kun, ya?"

...

Mereka memasuki sebuah restoran cepat saji. Beruntung tidak banyak pengunjung di sana, jadi Masaomi tidak perlu menanggung malu yang besar karena digendong seperti ini.

"Kau duduk di sini dulu, aku akan memesan sesuatu."

Masaomi mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Mengapa _senpai _itu memilih tempat makan seperti ini? Ibunya selalu bilang makanan cepat saji tidak bagus untuk kesehatan. Masa' siswa SMP tidak tahu hal sederhana begitu?

Ia mengamati darah di lututnya yang mulai mengalir turun, hingga mengotori kaus kakinya. Matanya terasa panas. Perih sekali.

Tak lama kemudian Izaya kembali dengan membawa sebuah nampan yang isinya burger, kentang goreng dan minuman. Satu jenis satu buah. Masaomi memandanginya dengan alis berkerut. "Kenapa memasang tampang begitu?"

"Oniisan- tidak makan?"

Izaya tersenyum. "Ah, aku tidak lapar. Lagipula uangku tidak cukup untuk membeli dua porsi. Sebentar,"

Masaomi memperhatikan Izaya yang pergi ke wastafel dan mengeluarkan sebuah sapu tangan dari sakunya, membasahinya dengan air.

"Ulurkan tanganmu." Kemudian dengan hati-hati ia mengelap tangan mungil Masaomi menggunakan sapu tangannya. Anak itu mengerang pelan tiap kali Izaya mengenai bagian telapak tangannya yang terkelupas karena jatuh tadi.

"Sekarang kau boleh makan." Lagi-lagi Izaya pergi ke wastafel.

Mengangkat bahu, ia meraih burgernya dan memakannya dengan lahap. Ibu pasti akan memarahinya kalau sampai beliau tahu ia makan makanan cepat saji tanpa seizinnya. Apalagi dengan orang yang tidak ia kenal.

Tapi mungkin saja ia tidak peduli. Ibu kan terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

"Uhuk-uhuk!"

"Hei, hei, hei. Pelan-pelan saja makannya,"

Ketika itu Izaya sudah berlutut di depannya dan memegangi kaki kanannya yang terluka, otomatis membuat Masaomi menghentikan kegiatan makannya.

"Apa yang- awh!"

Dengan hati-hati ia menyapukan sapu tangan basahnya di lutut Masaomi, membersihkan darah dan debu yang mengotorinya.

"Kalau tidak cepat dibersihkan, bisa infeksi."

Ia memperhatikan –sesekali berjengit menahan sakit- bagaimana Izaya membersihkan lukanya dengan pelan-pelan dan hati-hati. Ia juga menyapukan kakinya dari debu-debu yang mengotorinya.

Matanya terasa panas.

Bukan semata-mata karena rasa perih yang menjalari syarafnya, tapi juga rasa perih yang menyelusup ke dalam hatinya. Ia bahkan lupa kapan terakhir kali orang tuanya begitu perhatian kepadanya. Mereka berdua terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya dan sama sekali tidak punya waktu untuknya.

Karena itu ia merasa sangat berat meninggalkan tempat tinggalnya dulu, di mana masih ada Mikado yang peduli padanya.

Sekarang, di Ikebukuro ini, di kota tempat tinggalnya yang baru ini, tidak ada yang perhatian padanya. Tidak ada yang ia kenal di sini.

Namun seorang siswa SMP yang kebetulan lewat seperti Izaya, bahkan perhatiannya kepada Masaomi lebih besar daripada kedua orang tuanya sendiri.

Anak laki-laki itu mengulurkan tangan kepadanya saat ia jatuh. Menanyakan apakah ia baik-baik saja. Mau menggendongnya ketika ia tak sanggup melangkah. Membelikannya makanan pertamanya hari ini. Menyeka tangannya yang kotor. Bahkan membersihkan lukanya.

Kapan terakhir kali orang tuanya memperlakukannya sebaik itu?

Bulir air hangat jatuh membasahi pipinya yang kemerahan, menetes turun membasahi celananya. Saat itu Izaya mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Masaomi dengan khawatir.

"Eh? Kenapa kau menangis lagi? Sakit sekali, ya?"

Masaomi menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Air matanya mengalir semakin deras.

Izaya duduk di sebelahnya dan memegang kedua pundaknya. "Sshh...sudah, anak laki-laki tidak boleh menangis seperti itu."

Bukannya mereda, tangisan Masaomi malah semakin menjadi. Matanya sembab dan hidungnya merah seperti Rudolf. Tiba-tiba saja ia menghambur ke pelukan Izaya.

Ia sedikit terkejut dengan tindakan Masaomi yang tiba-tiba ini. Tapi kemudian seulas senyum menghiasi wajahnya dan ia pun memeluk Masaomi, mengelus-elus rambut pirangnya sekalian membersihkannya dari debu.

"Sudah, sudah. Jangan menangis lagi. Orang-orang mulai memperhatikanmu, lho." Izaya berbisik di telinganya. Masaomi meresponnya dengan menyembunyikan wajahnya ke dada Izaya. Meredam isak tangisnya, hitung-hitung mengelap ingusnya sekalian.

"Lenganmu biru-biru begini. Kau diganggu teman-teman sekelasmu, ya?" Izaya mengusap-usap bekas kebiruan di lengan Masaomi dengan hati-hati. Ia bisa merasakan anak itu mengangguk pelan.

"Sampai kapan kau mau mengotori seragamku dengan ingusmu, _gaki_? Ayo makan kentang gorengnya," Masaomi pun menarik diri, masih berusaha meredakan isakannya.

"Kau harus melihat wajahmu, Kida-kun. Jelek sekali." Izaya menyeka air mata Masaomi yang masih mengalir turun, seraya membersihkan wajahnya dari debu. Anak itu benar-benar berdebu!

"Jangan suka menyisakan makanan, ayo habiskan."

Selagi Masaomi menggigiti kentang goreng, Izaya mengelus-elus rambut pirangnya yang halus. Kemudian menyadari bahwa tindakannya membuat sepasang mata coklat madu itu berair lagi.

"Kenapa? Tidak pernah ada yang mengelus rambutmu seperti ini?" Dia menawarkan seulas senyum pada Masaomi yang sudah siap menangis lagi.

Anak yang usianya 7 tahun lebih muda itu menunduk dalam. "A-ayah dan ibu- begitu sibuk.. Mereka- mereka tidak peduli- padaku..." Benar saja, air matanya mulai menetes lagi.

Izaya menghela nafas panjang. "Mereka sibuk bekerja untuk membiayai sekolah Kida-kun."

"Tapi- tidak ada yang peduli padaku! Teman-teman baruku membenciku..mereka bahkan menggangguku di hari pertama aku masuk sekolah..."

Kali ini giliran Izaya yang mengejutkan Masaomi dengan memeluknya tiba-tiba.

"Mereka hanya belum mengenalmu dan penasaran padamu. Karena Kida-kun begitu istimewa." Izaya menautkan lagi jemarinya pda helaian halus selembut sutera itu.

Ia begitu kecil dan rapuh.

Ringan sekali, menggendongnya bukan apa-apa bagi Izaya.

Ia begitu peka dan perasa.

Ia begitu lembut dan manis.

"Kita pulang, ya?"

...

Izaya menurunkan Masaomi di teras rumahnya, saat itu sudah sore dan matahari bersinar keemasan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, kan? Kalau besok mereka berani mengganggumu lagi, bilang saja padaku. Aku akan memberi mereka pelajaran." Masaomi mengangguk dengan patuh, membuat Izaya gemas dan mengulurkan tangan untuk mengacak rambutnya.

"Besok jangan lupa bawa bekalmu, biar tidak kelaparan seperti hari ini." Izaya mengedipkan sebelah matanya, membuat muka Masaomi memerah karena malu.

Kemudian Izaya berlutut di depan Masaomi dan memegang kedua pundaknya. Sepasang mata merah bersinar itu menatapnya dalam-dalam, kemudian ia mengecup kening Masaomi dengan lembut.

Bulir air matanya jatuh lagi hari itu.

Kecupan sayang yang ia sudah lupa bagaimana rasanya.

"Baiklah, sudah saatnya aku pulang. Jaga dirimu baik-baik, ya?" Lagi, Izaya mengacak rambut pirangnya. Kemudian berdiri dan membalikkan badannya untuk pergi.

"Oniisan!"

Dia menoleh dengan kedua alisnya terangkat tinggi.

"Besok- kita makan bareng lagi?"

Senyumannya mengembang, ia menganggukkan kepalanya dengan pasti. "Tentu, Kida-kun. Tentu saja." Lalu pergi.

**OWARI**

**Sebut saja penyiksaan terhadap anak, hahaha. Saya seneng banget kalo uke-nya tersiksa. Cuma karena Kida-kun masih kecil, jangan parah-parah amat deh *plak**

**Seneng banget bikin school bullying, walaupun saya sendiri juga ogah kalo di bully gitu, hehe (saya bukan bully-er lho!)**

**Izaya OOC banget, yak? Jadi nggak seru. Gomen ne...**

**Arigatou :)**


End file.
